Haunted mansion
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Bakura and his brother Ryou move into their grandmother's mansion, but it's haunted by the murderous ghost of the original owners daughter. And Bakura's her next target... for now. BakuraxOC. Don't lie don't read. Anyone who does, WELCOME! Review,please!
1. Chapter 1

Another Bakura fic!! 3 But this is a pairing I made myself, with Bakura and my OC Rina. And I can't decide what to name it... Ah, well. I'll come up with that later. By the way, anyone who doesn't like OC pairings, then DON'T GO BEYOND THIS POINT. Ok? I don't want reviews saying how you don't like OC pairings and you think stuff like that is crap, ok? Thanks!! I really appreciate that!!

Disclaimers- I don't own Bakura or Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Rina, and my idea for this story and the idea for the pairing.

Enjoy the story!!

Haunted Mansion

"This is the house?" A tall albino boy asked, stepping out of a Dodge caravan.

"Yes, sir. This is the estate your parents left to you when they... passed on." A man in a black suit said.

"It's huge!! How am I supposed to take care of it??"

"There is already a staff to take care of the cleaning and gardening."

"Oh. Hey, Ryou!! C'mon!" He yelled over his shoulder. Ryou was his younger brother, and almost identical twin. He _was_ his twin. But, hating the fact the looked exactly the same, Bakura made his hair different with a few hours of experimenting and almost 20 of hair gel. But, needless to say, the ending result was pretty cool. And he had tons of girls asking him out at school. Which he 'politely' turned down.

"Coming! Hold on a second!" The younger of the two said, running out from behind the vehicle.

Ryou was a grade below Bakura. And already smarter than he was. Ryou could skip one or two grades if he wanted, but Ryou, being the... whatever it is he was (Bakura really didn't know), wanted to get the whole experience. So he stayed where he was supposed to.

Bakura and Ryou were orphans, their mom died when she had Ryou, and their dad died on a dig in egypt, leaving them at a relatives house in Arkansas. What a relative. Their aunt had two kids, Malik and Marik, who were really something else. Malik loved to cook and Marik was a total pyromaniac. It got kinda scary after a while. But still, it was awesome to live with them. When Malik wasn't trying to get Marik away from fire and Marik wasn't trying to burn the mean neighbors house, they were really cool. But still, this whole house... all to themselves.

It was a huge four- story house, with four towers on each corner extending two floors above the house, and a room- looking thing on top.

"Hey, is that one of the staff?" Ryou asked, pointing to the top of a tower. A girl was watching them, glaring daggers. But when Bakura looked closer, he saw something morbid. The skin on the left of her face was burned off, revealing a fracture. there was blood and a few strands of black threads or something coming from her mouth(1), and a huge hole in her chest. She had a deep slash across her neck, not going all the way across but it came pretty close. She seemed to be wearing pajama's, and part of the left sleeve was missing revealing a big scrape. Her hair was blonde, and looked like it extended all the way down her back. She had rivulets of blood running down her face. It was all a horrifying and somehow beautiful picture.

But after a moment she disappeared.

"Who? There is nobody there." The butler said.

"But... I saw someone! I swear!" Ryou said frantically.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Bakura said, laying a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "I saw it too. But I don't think it was a member of the staff."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain inside."

And with that, they set off for a tour of the house and the grounds.

The house was on the edge of a swamp, with a cemetery in the back. Tall oaks with spanish moss hanging off them whispered in the slight breeze. There were four elaborate crypts at the north, south, east, and west ends of the cemetery. It would be a great place to pass time and mess around. Ryou and Bakura may have been in the tenth and eleventh grade, but they still liked to play like three- year- olds. Hide- and- go- seek was a game they often payed with their cousins.

They stood out on the balcony of the second floor, looking down on it. And beyond the cemetery was the swamp. It covered the back and side of the house.

Bakura and Ryou walked back inside, still impressed. Their parents had inherited this house from their mom's grandmother, who was, judging from this house, filthy rich. There was a lobby downstairs, with a library taking up the whole left half of it. On the right there was a dinning room, kitchen, and drawing room. The staircase was made of- oak. Of course. Apparently the oak was taken from one of the many trees in the back yard.

It was carved with scenes of animals and people, with mini alabaster carvings of lions.

Ryou loved it, and couldn't wait to see the rest of the house.

On the second floor was a ballroom branching off from the ornate hallway, with four bedrooms with bathrooms attached. Bakura loved that. Hey, when you lived in an orphanage, with only seven bathrooms for, like, thirty kids, you loved your own bathroom. And of there was more than one bathroom where you lived, then you loved it even more.

On the third floor, there was a huge drawing room, with a playroom right next to it. There were toys spread all over the floor, over- flowing from chests.

They went up to the third floor, which was all bedrooms. But they were huge.

"We needn't go up to the fourth floor, that is where the staff lives." The butler said.

"Ok, then. Hey, where do we sleep?" Bakura asked, looking into one of the larger rooms.

"Wherever Sir wishes."

"Okay."

Bakura came to the last door on the hallway, which had ornate writing on it.

"Rina. Who's that?" Ryou asked, right behind his older brother.

"I dunno. But who cares? Let's see the room!" Bakura said as he turned the handle. But, to his surprise, it wouldn't turn.

"Hey... It's jammed! Is anyone in there?" The oder boy asked.

"That room, sir, belonged to the third eldest child, the only girl, of the original owners of the house. She died a tragic death and later, when the family moved, they went to take her things with them and sell them, but the door was locked. That was nearly one hundred years ago, and the door has never been opened since. It has always remained locked, and when Sir's grandmother called for a locksmith, even he could not open it. Everyone who has tried has failed. Some say the ghost of the child haunts the room, keeping the door locked and the room eternally private. There is only one other room like that, and that is the top room in the west tower in the front of the house. That door has remained locked for the same amount of time as well." The elder man replied.

'Maybe that's what I saw...' Bakura thought. He looked at Ryou, who was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Now, if Sir does not mind, maybe he and his brother would care for supper? It is around five o'clock."

"Yes, Please." Ryou said, perking up at the thought of food.

"Is there anything Sir would like specifically, or will a sandwich and soup suffice?"

"Hey, man, whatever is convenient for you. I don't care as long as it's edible." Bakura said.

"I'd like soup and a sandwich very much! Can you make grilled cheese and tomato soup?" Ryou asked. Just then, something growled. Everyone was taken aback for a moment by the sound, before Ryou laughed nervously and explained that it was his stomach.

The butler went off to the kitchen, leaving the two twins to pick their rooms and unpack their things.

Ryou and Bakura both had a strong sixth sense, but unlike Ryou, Bakura loved to investigate the supernatural. He would always watch shows like 'Top ten most haunted houses'. He also had an obsession with UFO shows.

"Hey, I get the room next to the haunted one!!" Bakura declared, giddy with excitement.

"Fine with me. But I'll get the room next to yours." Ryou said.

Bakura smirked when he knew why.

Ryou had a fear of thunderstorms. It was so bad it was near pathological. He would get scared out of his skin at the slightest clap of thunder paired with rain. So, whenever thunderstorms ensued, he would hole up in Bakura's room, usually in the same bed.

After the two unpacked their things, they went down to eat. The soup and sandwich were really good.

When they were done eating, they dumped their dishes in the sink and went off to the library. Ryou to read all the classic literature the family probably owned, and Bakura to find out more on the 'tragic death of the daughter'.

They spent hours in the vast library. Seriously, it was _forever._ Bakura's search proved futile, and Ryou had gotten his fill of early twentieth- century literature. Although Bakura didn't find anything, he did find obituaries for 1892.

"Darn. How many people died?" He asked himself. There were four whole pages of the yellowed newspaper dedicated to who died.

There were some odd names, most ending with 'ian'. Mostly armenian.(2)

"C'mon, Bakura. It's time to go to sleep. It's 11:55." Ryou said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Yea... okay, whatever. Has it really been that long?"

"As unbelievable as it sounds, it has."

They climbed the three flights of stairs, which could count as a mini- workout.

On the second floor, they passed the toy room. Bakura thought he heard childish laughter and soft footsteps.

There were some voices, too. It was all kinda creepy.

It was 12:04 when they got to their rooms. They said good night, and went to rest.

They both had canopy beds, Ryou's was all in soft white tones, with some accents of light sky- ish blue and even a little pink.

Bakura's room was warmer colors, with bright reds and oranges and golds, but they had faded over time. Nonetheless, they were still magnificent.

Bakura's suitcase was at the foot of the bed, the top open revealing lots of black and some leather. Along with multiple pointy objects such as pins and needles he had 'found' and collected at the orphanage.

"Hm... let's see... Who comes out first?" He said to himself, eventually settling on a shiny leatherman that he had saved up some money for. Bakura has a job at the post office near the orphanage, which, thankfully, the nuns who ran the place let him get. The job payed fairly well, and he got a lot of new knives. Knives became an obsession to him after elementary school. The nuns thought he would grow out of it, but it stuck with him.

After he changed into his pajama's, Bakura picked up the leatherman and slid it under his pillow, for the sake of paranoia.

"All right... time to go to bed! G'night, Ryou!" Bakura yelled, "'Night, Rina." Just for kicks.

"Good night, Bakura!!"

_'Yes, goodnight.'_

A voice said, seemingly in Bakura's ear.

That was... different.

He pulled the leatherman from under the pillow and flicked the blade out, looking around, propping himself on his elbow.

"Who's there? Well? Come on out!!" He demanded.

The only answer he got was silence.

"Hmm..."

Bakura tucked the leatherman back under his pillow, folding the blade in. But the left his hand wrapped around it. Just in case.

He drifted off, finding the darkness in his mind more preferable than the real world.

But soon, he wished that he were awake.

When he entered his dream, it was more like a nightmare.

_He was in a room with blue curtains that had purple accents on the top and bottom. The rest of the room was bare. There was soft light filtering into the room, providing enough light to look around. Bakura was standing in the center of the room, the light filtering over him. He walked over to the window to get a look outside, but when he did he found a face looking back at him. It was his own. So... was there a mirror beyond the windows? No... he could see outside, into the lawn on the east side of the house... it was almost the same view as the one from the window on the end of the hall. So... was it a one- way mirror? From what he could tell, the windows in the house were all original. and they didn't have one- way mirrors. So what was this, exactly? Just then, his reflection moved on it's own. It reached out, moving as if to grasp his shoulder, his reflection's face blank. Bakura thought the hand would stop at the glass, but it didn't. The hand actually reached out to touch his shoulder. He tried to back away, but the hand stopped it. All he could do was stare at the hand. When he looked back at the reflection it had changed. Instead, there was a blonde girl... the one from earlier. But this time her face held an insane expression and her mouth was twisted into a cruel smile. The hand on his shoulder turned bloody, and she moved her other arm to reach out, but par of her hand and wrist were missing. She pulled herself out of the glass, her grip on Bakura's shoulder still tight._

_'K- ha ha ha... What are you, scared? Of me? I thought you wanted to know more about me.'_

_**Wh- what... what are you...?**_

_'What am I talking about? You should know, shouldn't you? Your the one who was curious!_

_Bakura shrugged her hand off moving away from her. The rest of the girls body followed, but when she pulled her feet through they didn't quite touch the floor. She walked over to him, still floating slightly. _

_There wasn't a door around anywhere, so all the teen could do was back into a wall. _

_**Damn...**_

_He felt a hand grip his chin, moving his head up to look at the mutilated girl before him._

_'Now, now, don't run away. Don't try to hide from it. You seek the truth, and your not the first. Be careful, now, or you might just meet you unfortunate end, like all the others... And wouldn't that be a shame? After all, for such a beautiful face as yours to be marred, that would be unfortunate, wouldn''t it?'_

_**Bitch... what are you talking about?**_

_'You very well know. I'm talking about death. Yours would be unfortunate... or maybe your death won't be painful enough...? What about that cute little twin of yours?'_

_**Hey, you!! Stay away from him!! He's got nothing to do with anything!**_

_'...You know, you looked smart when you first arrived, but... you're really quite dumb, aren't you? He has everything to do with this.'_

_**Hey, don't think you can drag Ryou into this. If your mad at me for trying to learn, then get back at me, not him.**_

_'How sweet, trying to play the role of a caring big brother. Cheh! It makes me sick. Play your role to the end, trying to protect him and find the truth, but brotherly love will not last. One or the other will get hurt.'_

_Bakura tried to move to the side and back into a corner, but the girl just grabbed his shirt with her hand and pulled him back over to her. Despite having only one hand, she was quite strong._

_'Listen to me, boy...' She spat._

_'Either you or your brother will not live. So don't try to protect both!'_

_She smirked, looking him right in the eyes. I was terrifying. For him, for anyone, really. There was only a point of red light in the left eye socket, staring at him, even when her other eye blinked._

_'I've made my choice.' She said, leaning in closer to his face._

_'You're going to die.' The girl whispered, 'The other boy may suffer, but your going to die first.'_

_The girl leaned in closer, bringing her lips to his._

_Bakura was taken aback, officially freaked out. He tried to push her off, but, of course, to no avail._

Bakura bolted up in his bed, cold sweat pouring down his face. He was breathing heavily, too.

On his left shoulder, a bloody imprint was left. It was kinda messy, but it barely resembled a hand.

"God... what... the hell!?"

_'You've been marked... look out! Mha hahaha...'_

That voice in his ear again... what did it mean, 'marked'?

Was that... Oh, god. Oh god Oh god Oh god... That kiss... Oh, god!

"Mhn... B- bakura onii-chan? What is it?"

"Whu--? R-Ryou!! What are you...?" Bakura started to ask, before a huge clap of thunder interrupted him.

Ryou squeaked and clutched Bakura's shirt, burying his head in Bakura's chest.

Ah. A thunderstorm. That would explain it.

"Look, Ryou, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a storm." He said, trying to comfort his bother.

"B-but... Bakura... It's scary!!"

"Why? Why pray tell, are thunderstorms scary, Ryou?"

"Because..."

"Because why? C'mon, Ryou, tell me."

"Th- the... the thunder... and the lightning... It's all to loud... and bright... It- it's scary!" The younger boy clutched Bakura's shirt even tighter, refusing to let go. Bakura pulled his little brother into a hug, trying to comfort him.

"Ah! Bakura, your shoulder!" Ryou said, worriedly, "What happened to it??" He asked.

"Uhm... well... uh... I don't... really know... exactly." Bakura stuttered. How could he tell Ryou about the girl and the dream and everything else.

"Did you sleep with your leatherman under your pillow again?? Did you?"

"Uh... yes."

"I told you not to do that!! Why don't you listen!?" Ryou scolded. Even though he was his brother, he could act like a mom most of the time.

"Sorry, it's paranoia. Can't help it."

"Oh, like you can't help your obsessive- compulsive disorder or your habit of staring down anyone who you think is distrust worthy and get yourself jammed in the kitchen cabinets and get fire extinguishers to explode in your face or get yourself knocked out or fall over bricks or..." Ryou listed off all the things Bakura managed to do in under six months.

"Okay, okay, I get it!! And no, I can't help it!!" Bakura snapped. Another clap of thunder made Ryou jump, holding onto Bakura's nightshirt and squeezing his shoulder with more force than thought possible.

"Ow!! Ryou, my shoulder!!"

"Oh, sorry Bakura."

"Alright, go back to your room or go to sleep."

Ryou immediately slumped down into the bed, burying his face in the pillows and snuggling under the covers, moving closer to his older brother.

Bakura just rolled his eyes and went to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 The end of chapter 01.

Any flames will be used to help Yami Marik make s'mores, hot dogs, or steak or coffee. If he makes coffee using some of the flames people wrote, I will set him loose in your house. Ok??

Now, I do hoped you enjoyed the chapter!! Oh, and if you have any ideas on what ot name the Rina/Bakura pairing?? Because, as usual, my mind is blank. Thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02. So, let's add a little more mystery to the mix, shall we?? With one new answer, ten more questions shall arise!! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!! :D

Oh, yes, there was something I forgot--

The notes for last chapter. The notes. So, here they are--

(1)- In Japanese myth, black threads, usually hair, dangling from a female ghost's mouth is a traditional sign of insanity.

(2)-99 percent of the time, if a name ends with 'ian', it will be armenian.

Those are the notes for last chapter. I apologize for not posting them at the end of the chapter.

Haunted Mansion

_"Alright, go back to your room or go to sleep."_

_Ryou immediately slumped down into the bed, burying his face in the pillows and snuggling under the covers, moving closer to his older brother._

_Bakura just rolled his eyes and went to sleep._

The next morning, the thunderstorm was nothing more than a storm without the thunder. If it stayed like that, then Bakura could sleep by himself. He hoped he could.

Him and Ryou stumbled down the stairs, bursting into the kitchen.

"What would sirs like for breakfast?" A voice said.

The two twins spun around, looking to see who spoke. It was the butler from the day before.

"Oh. 'S you. Y' scared us, man." Bakura said sleepily.

"I apologize, sir."

"No big. So... where's the stuff to make breakfast?" Bakura said, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What would sirs like for breakfast? There are eggs, bacon, ham, vegetables, toast, and cereal. As well as various other items. Is there anything specific?"

Bakura and Ryou pondered for a moment.

"Um... How about bacon and eggs?" Ryou said. Bakura nodded his head in agreement, adding 'And coffee' to that, before walking across the hall to the library. More research before breakfast. He heard Ryou follow him, yawning and almost tripping on his overly- long pajama pants. He needed to get some that fit him. Their dad's old pj's just didn't fit him. Yea, their dad left Ryou his pajama's. They got a mansion from their grandmother. On the bright side Bakura got his dad's car key's. Now he just had to find the car... At least he _thought_ they were his dad's. He would always collect little odds and ends... just stuff he found on the street and stuff. If they weren't really his, then Bakura felt sorry for the poor sap who dropped his keys. He got a kick just thinking about it. They go to the library, Bakura going back to find out about the family's history. Ryou went to read 'Jane of Eyre'. How could he _understand_ all that!? It didn't make any sense to him. The albino looked over on the top shelf, seeing so many dictionary's and encyclopedia's it wasn't even funny. After a few minutes of searching, he came across some leather-bound books, three to be precise, with no markings of identification. So what were they? There was one way to find out. Read it. He took the volumes down, blowing all the dust off of them. Of course, just then, breakfast was ready. So he took the books and headed to the table. Screw manners, he was going to read!!

"Bakura, what are you doing with those books? You know that it's not polite to read at the table." Ryou said.

"Screw manners, I'm going to read!! ...Wow. I _ never_ thought I would say that out loud. And _mean_ it, too." He said, looking shocked at himself. He looked over to see Ryou laughing, the shoulder of his pajama's slipping down his arm.

"What's so funny?" Bakura said, giving him a glare. This made Ryou laugh even harder.

"Whatever... C'mon, let's eat!! It smells good!!" Bakura said, running into the kitchen and taking his place at the table. God, he was hungry. He flipped open one of the books, seeing a sepia picture of a family, three boys, one girl, and two parents. The three brothers looked really happy, grinning like idiots. One had kinda long hair, it was a light color so it might have been blonde... Another one of the brothers was short, a real shrimp, with big eyes and spiky, star-like hair, that looked like it was three different shades if color.The third bother was tall, six feet at least, and had what looked like a brown-ish spike of hair. Man, he was tall.

The mom looked like she was blonde, and she had big jugs, too. The dad was tall, taller than the kid with the spike for hair, and had a scar that looked like hieroglyphs on the left side of his face, and darker skin than the rest. Bakura's eyes finally landed on the daughter, who was grinning like her brothers.

She looked just like Rina... Medium height, skinny, but not like a stick, her ghost had dirty blonde hair that went down to her lower back, so Bakura assumed that she did in the picture, too. If she didn't it wouldn't make much sense. She had light colored eyes, a slight glint in them, too... when she wasn't a mutilated, murderous, insane- looking, bloody... dismembered, in a way, ghost, she was really kinda... pretty...

_I'm glad you think so._

That voice... Rina's voice... It was back!!

Okay, just... ignore it. It wasn't real... just in his head. Not. Real.

_Yea, yea, go on. Sink into denial. I'll just talk to you more, numbskull. Feh. Men are such __**idiots**__. _

Bakura stuffed a slice of bacon into his mouth. It was fried to a crisp. Great!

He looked at the caption below the picture, seeing the date '1899'. God how long ago was this picture taken!? What else was there...

September 12, 1899, Virginia.

The Ishtar Family

In order from left to right-

Rishid, Jonouchi, Yuugi, Hiroto, Rina, Mai.

So, that was who the family that originally owned the house were. The Ishtars. Well, now he knew their family name. What else was there? He flipped through the album again, seeing a young girl and two boys. Rina, Jonouchi, and Yuugi. They were throwing a ball around, with big smiles on their faces. Mai stood in the background, smiling softly at the group.

Another photo showed Hiroto, Jonouchi, Rina, and Yuugi eating what looked like chicken. Jonouchi and Hiroto were stuffing it away like if they didn't eat it then, it would grow legs and run away. Yuugi was smiling with a fork in his mouth, and Rina was ripping the meat in half, part of it on her fork and the other part in her mouth, getting chewed up, some of it sticking out. (1a)

Mai was looking at her awkwardly, she had apparently giving up on trying ot make her daughter eat properly.

The rest of the album was family portraits and pictures of the four kids growing up, living, laughing, having fun. Just being... kids. Near the end of the album were pictures of each of the family members, in some sort of elaborate dress, and their names written in calligraphy.

The men wore dark suits, and the women wore... some... elaborate, to say the least... dresses. Mai's was simple, typical of the time. Rina's dress had a slightly low front, with sleeves that were slightly ruffled at the top. The bottom of the dress was made out of many different layers, but they weren't bunched together. It looked like it had a bow in the back, too. Her hair was in a half pony tail, and she smiled, but it wasn't a nice 'Take a picture', smile, it was a 'I'll kill you if you do that again' smile. Scary.

_I never enjoyed dresses much. And if you dare to say anything about it, I'll kill you. And it will not be done with mercy._

Bakura shut the photo album, and opened another one. The voice in his head wasn't the voice of a murderous spirit, didn't have anything to do with the spirit world, and if this kept up he would be trying to contact aliens or doing something stupid that had to do with cosmic forces shit. Slightly more insane than usual.

_Y'know what I just heard? Blah blah spirit mumbo jumbo blah blah aliens blah blah something about space._

Bakura ignored it again.

This photo album had pictures of Yuugi, Jonouchi, Rina, and Hiroto as kids. Yuugi looked like a chibi.

There were a few pages of baby pictures, and that would have been fine. Normally.

But the captions on the page were either smeared or ripped out, some of the pictures were torn, and a lot of the pages had blood all over them. There was one picture, of the three bothers, that was lose. It was ripped in half, stuck into the album. Bakura picked it up, putting the two pieces together. after a moment, they were yanked out of his hands by... something. There were oil lamps in the room, the mansion had some rooms with electric wiring and some without. This was one of the rooms without electric wiring. Bakura set down the ripped up picture, and picked up another piece of bacon. One of the oil lamps at the table chose to fall over and break, setting the picture on fire.

"Ack! Dammit!"

The fire spread faster than expected, burning the tablecloth and the table beneath it.

Bakura ran into the kitchen to get the fire extinguisher, but paused when it wasn't there.

"SHIT!!"

He ran back out front, seeing the butler person already spraying the fire, extinguishing it completely.

The dishes were charred, the table would never work again, and the food was burn to a crisp, if there at all. Oh well. The house didn't burn down and Ryou was okay.

"Thanks, man!!" Bakura said ot the butler, breathing a sigh of relief. Everyone was okay, at the cost of a table... and a table cloth.

"... Maybe we should get a table off Ebay..." Ryou said, staring through horrified eyes at the blackened barely standing table. Charred as hell. That wouldn't hold anything anytime soon. Firewood would be better for it now.

"Alright. Well, let's get the table out of here, we can use it for firewood, right? Ryou, ya' wanna come with me or stay in here?" Bakura asked, looking at the table.

"I'll stay here and help the Butler clean up." Ryou said.

"Right. The table is gonna get chopped up into firewood. That'll be the highlight of my day." Bakura said, grinning like Marik as he pulled the blackened table out of the door.

He got it out of the house and into the backyard, before realizing that he had no idea where the axe was. There was a shed over by the corner of the house, so maybe there was one in there. Bakura headed over to the wooden rotting structure, pulling open the door and looking inside. There was an oil lamp hanging from the celling by rusted wire. He felt around what looked like a wooden shelf, he couldn't really tell in the darkness of the over- painted windows and the rain. It had lightened up considerably, but the clouds were still close to black. That meant more rain ahead. Better get this over with quick. He felt what seemed like a box of matches, and lit one. Okay, so it _was _a box of matches. That was good. He dropped the match into the lamp, seeing it light. It was surprising the oil was still good. The shed lit up, and Bakura spotted an axe in the corner.

Alright, he got what he needed. Just let the lamp burn out and go cut the table into little splinters and use it for firewood. He took an axe to the black wood, cutting it up into the most irregular pieces anyone would probably ever see. Just then, it started to pour buckets. Literally.

Bakura put the axe down and grabbed some of the wood he managed to mutilate, and ran inside.

End chapter 02

Okay, so, not as good as the last chapter, I know, I know, but I tried. More stuff will come up next chapter. I promise it will be more exiting!! I promise!!

Ok, soo... Chapter notes--

(1a)- Have you ever seen the scene of the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode where Bakura ate the steak and ripped it in half?? _That's_ how Rina was eating the meat. :D

Girls can eat like that too!!

Hope y'all liked the chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

This beith ch.3!! And I'm writing it to 'Q', one of my Favorite song of all time!!

My mom's boyfriend s here, in fact, he's in the room next to mine. So... I get to play pranks on someone new... :D

I don't own YGO. I never have and I never will, ok??

Enjoy!

Haunted Mansion Ch. 3

_Okay, so it was a box of matches. That was good. He dropped the match into the lamp, seeing it light. It was surprising the oil was still good. The shed lit up, and Bakura spotted an axe in the corner. _

_Alright, he got what he needed. Just let the lamp burn out and go cut the table into little splinters and use it for firewood. He took an axe to the black wood, cutting it up into the most irregular pieces anyone would probably ever see. Just then, it started to pour buckets. Literally._

_Bakura put the axe down and grabbed some of the wood he managed to mutilate, and ran inside._

Bakura threw the wood into the fire place inside the library, catching his breath. He saw Ryou curled up in a chair, reading another book. How he managed to read one huge book in less than a day and move onto another, he would never know.

He walked out of the room into the kitchen, still marveling at how his brother could read so incredibly fast.

He searched the kitchen for the matches, and eventually found them after, like ten minutes. Alright, so now he knew where everything in the kitchen was, and he had matched. Wonderful! He made his way out of the white kitchen, not noticing the butcher's knife that had appeared on the counter. (1)

Bakura lit the match, throwing it under the grate, lighting the pine cones and newspaper that he found near the fire place. Soon, there was a roaring fire. He felt Ryou sit down next to him on the floor, still reading.

It was ten or so minutes before Bakura had to put more wood and paper on the fire, seeing it get bigger once again. Ryou had long since abandoned his book and was now watching the multi- colored flames twist upwards. But something was wrong... he could feel it... And apparently Ryou could, to. The smaller boy moved closer to Bakura, his wide green eyes scanned the room, trying to find something that couldn't be seen.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Bakura asked, looking down at the smaller boy.

"... y- yea... yes, I'm okay..." Ryou answered hesitantly, holding onto the sleeve of Bakura's shirt tightly. It was peaceful for a few minutes, and then a book dropped from one of the shelves, falling open.

The page was written in Russian, which neither of them could understand.

"I'll go put it back." Bakura said, standing up.

He picked up the book, seeing the weird script printed on the yellowed page.

эФтв еру ашкуы ща рудд ырфдд вуысутв гзщт еру дфтвб игктштп умукнерштп гзщт еру уфкерэы ыгкафсу--э **(1)**

He studied it for a moment, frowning slightly. Who cared what it meant. He closed the book, putting it back... somewhere. Just then, Bakura heard Ryou yell.

He looked over to see what was happening to his brother, and started to move back towards the smaller albino.

But he couldn't move. And what he saw made it worse. The fire he lit seemed to jump out of the fireplace, swirling around Ryou. The smaller boy held his arms in front of him, moving to curl up into a ball. The fire got worse, burning his hands and the sleeves and back of his pajama shirt, and then burning his skin and the bottom half- inch of his hair. He tried to move and to get his brother away from there, but he couldn't. His brain seemed to shut down, and nothing he was seeing seemed to register in his mind. He couldn't do anything, and his brother was getting burned alive!

_So, how does it feel?_

That voice! It was Rina Again!

_**Stop doing this! Let us go!**_, Bakura demanded, trying ot sound as intimidating as possible. Not easy when your brother is in immense pain, you can't move or do anything to help, and the one person who could help, the butler, wasn't here... so where was he?

_You'll find him later. But I don't really think your one to be making demands, boy. Your so- called 'brother' is dying, and you can't do a thing about it. You can just watch him suffer. H- ha ha ha ha!_

_**Bitch! Let us go! NOW!**_

_... No. I don't think I will. I told you he would suffer, I told you _you_ would suffer, and yet, you both chose not to heed my warning and stay here anyways. And now, you'll pay very dearly for it. One of your little group is already gone, and your next. That'll leave your precious little brother to suffer allll alooooone... _

_**LET. US. GO. This is your last warning.**_

Bakura could hear Ryou yelling for it all to stop, and the worst part was- he couldn't make it stop. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything for his brother.

_'This is your last warning'? What're you gonna do? Exorcise me? That doesn't work, just so you know. Maybe if you beg enough I'll let your brother go. Maybe._

_**Look, just let him go!**_

_Are you sure?_

_**Yes! I'm sure! Let him go!**_

_Fine, but there'll be worse later. You'll see! You both will! H- ha ha ah ah ha haaaaa!!_

The fire receded back into the marble fireplace, leaving a thoroughly burnt Ryou sobbing on the carpet, holding his hands to his stomach. Bakura could move again, and he immediately went to the kitchen to get some ice. He hurried back, seeing Ryo look up at the sound of his footsteps, some burns streaking his face with red and pink. And the fact that he was crying only made the raw burn marks worse.

"Ryou, let me see your hands." Bakura said, leaning down beside his sobbing brother. Ryou shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Ryou, let me see them!" Bakura demanded harshly.

Ryou noticed the tone of his brother's voice, and slowly showed him his hands. They were completely red, and pink in some places. The burns extended up to about his elbow, and there were some on his back, to.

It was enough to make anyone feel pain, even if they weren't burnt or scraped up or anything else. Ryou really needed to go to a hospital. Badly. He put the ice on one of Ryou's hands, not even daring to move the other.

"Hold on a minute. I'll call a hospital and get you some more ice and bandages and some ointment, okay?" Bakura said gently. He stood up to go and use the phone, running to the device as fast as he could. He yanked it off the wall, dialing 911 as fast as he could, which almost broke it. He held it up to his ear, listening and hoping the line wouldn't be busy. Most likely it wouldn't be. It rang for a moment, before some... _thing_ spoke.

_"You won't get any help. Your going to die, boy. So give up!"_

The line went dead just then, leaving Bakura thoroughly spooked out. He couldn't do anything!! Obviously, the... thing that answered the phone wasn't human, and he wouldn't get through if he tried again, obviously.

And he couldn't drive. He had his license, but it was revoked after a particularly nasty accident he had caused... but that was beside the point. All he had was a basic first- aid kit, which he had found in the closet while throwing his jacket in it. All he could do now was get the first aid kit and some green tea... better search for that first. He would need a lot more ice, too.

Bakura found the tea and then ran to get the first aid kit. He found it after about two or three minutes of rummaging in the closet. He pulled the kit out, whacking his head on a shelf, and, cursing, he ran back to the library.

He spread ointment on the bandages, along with green tea, a little trick he knew. He bandaged Ryou's arms up, which took a while. He had enough bandages to take care of the burns on Ryou's back, too. He finished applying al the bandages a half an hour later, and cut off the 1/2 inch of Ryou's hair that got burnt. It was now shoulder- length, like some thief king's from ancient egypt. But Ryou would never even resemble that guy other than the fact that his hair was the same color.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked, slightly relived when Ryou muttered 'Y- yea...' under his breath. He was still crying, and obviously trying (And failing) not to cry, and he desperately needed more bandages and a tissue.

Or a box of tissues.

**Rina POV**

She leaned up against the wall in her room, right next to the window, sulking.

He _should_ be dead now. He _should_ be alone in this house... _Should_ be. But _should_ wasn't _good enough._

It was never _good enough. Never._

Rina crossed her arms, thinking of why she didn't kill that little albino look- alike brat. Ah, well. It was best not ot dwell on it. The important thing was that they were still around for her to torture and torment. And eventually kill...

She smiled, revealing slightly bloodstained teeth. A small trickle of the red liquid cascaded down her chin, dripping onto her already dirty shirt front. But she didn't care. There were more pressing matters ot be dealt with.

There was already one down, and two more to go. And she could be creative with the deaths this time. Just plain old cutting people up was getting boring. So maybe a _game..._

She scanned her room, smiling when she saw a rope, a few knives, and two revolvers (All taken from old inhabitants).

Oh, this would be just hilarious! The best!!

Rina turned to watch the rain fall, and with a swipe of her right hand, she made the downpour and lightning increase. For now, she would leave... what was his name? Bakura? And his little brother, Ryou, alive for now.

Well, she had plenty of tim ot kill until tomorrow. Maybe she would see if anyone was having a tea party in the cemetery, or maybe she would talk to Bakura some more... she was really starting to get fond of him.

Okay, she'd go and talk to him a little... she'd save the other kid for another conversation.

Rina walked through the door, smiling, and then made her way downstairs.

End ch.3

Yay!! Finally!! I finished!! And I am SO SORRY if I hurt Ryou!! TT

It as necessary to move the plot along. PLease don't hate me!!

(1) There was a haunted butcher knife at my house. LOL

**(1)** I used ot remember what that meant but, uh... I've forgotten... --;

Yuh... (I'm sorry!!)

Russian just seemed like a cool language to use (The phrase, by the way, is all mine. I just switched the typeable text on my Mac.)

'Till next time, y'all!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Oh, yesh!! :D And guess what??? I got some pointers on writing a mystery story!! Which'll be of _NO_ use whatsoever in this story, because it's a horror story, not a mystery. xDD

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, because I'm a poor teenager. ha ha.

(I hate spongebob, by the way. xP )

Haunted mansion ch. 4

_Rina turned to watch the rain fall, and with a swipe of her right hand, she made the downpour and lightning increase. For now, she would leave... what was his name? Bakura? And his little brother, Ryou, alive for now. _

_Well, she had plenty of tim ot kill until tomorrow. Maybe she would see if anyone was having a tea party in the cemetery, or maybe she would talk to Bakura some more... she was really starting to get fond of him._

_Okay, she'd go and talk to him a little... she'd save the other kid for another conversation._

_Rina walked through the door, smiling, and then made her way downstairs._

She headed down the stairs, whistling 'God bless ye merry gentleman' for no reason at all. It was months away from december, for God's sake! She heard Bakura comforting his brother inside the library, telling him that he'd be fine. Yea, like hell he'd be fine. She was still listening when her mood abruptly changed. Messing with her latest victims could be delayed enough for a cup of tea, some socializing... Procrastination nation.

She walked though the door to the library, feeling Bakura's eyes glare holes in her head as she drifted... walked... across the room, passing through the giant window across the room. She walked / drifted around the corner of the house to the cemetery, seeing all of the ghosts of the people who had been buried there start to gather around different floating tables, little whitish lights started to light up in the trees, and an orchestra assembles in the middle of a clearing, underneath a granite mini- obelisk. The rain and lightning continued, passing thorough all of the ghostly inhabitants of the cemetery. There was a couple up on the balcony of the house; a woman with pale skin and long, blonde, wavy hair dressed in an elaborate blue dress dancing with a man that had translucent tan skin, and who was bald except for a black ponytail. The left half of his face had egyptian inscriptions carved into it, he wore a black, old- style suit. They were dancing to the orchestra, not paying attention to anything else but each other. She glared at the scene, hating it all. Little ghosts of animals ran around, floated, or flew. Waiters drifted from inside of the trees, holding translucent trays, some with tea pots and saucers and cups, others with muffins and pastries, and others with those small cucumber finger sandwiches. Ghosts from the ninteen-twenties and on into the fifties were seated at tables; women talking and drinking tea and eating those sandwiches, men gambling and betting on horse races (Yes, there were horse races. They weren't real horses, mind you, they were more like skeleton horses. They were raced around the estate. Whomever completed three laps first won. The men bet anything they had of value).

Rina walked to her usual table, seeing the usual people gathered around it. Roy, Jean, Edward, and Alphonse. "Hey, guys." She said, sitting down. Roy tipped his hat, Jean nodded in her direction, Edward just grunted a hardly inaudible 'Hi', and Alphonse smiled good naturedly.

"So, y'all wanna deal me in or what?" Rina asked, beckoning over a ghost- waiter (Which were really tree spirits) and asked for a large glass of beer. The waiter politely bowed and then floated off to fulfill her request.

"Okay, boys, get ready to loose!" Laughs. All around Except in Allophones' case. Oh, they were going to loose it _all_...

It started to rain even harder now, more thunder and lightening. Ryou's sobbing just got worse because of it. Bakura saw a bit of blonde flit through his peripheral vision. He looked to see RIna floating through the room, and then phasing through the window. Hopefully, she would be gone for good. Then again, that was unlikely. But that wasn't his problem right now. He had to get Ryou upstairs to his room... And that wouldn't happen on it's own, so he should probably get his ass upstairs... But not in his room. Not in Ryou's room. Nowhere near Rina's room at all. It was best to be as far away from her as possible. So a room on the floor below should be best. Just on the other side of the house. That might not do much, but it would help a little. He scooped up Ryou bridal style, and started out of the library. Ryou was still whimpering slightly and clutching onto his shirt. Time to find a room.

So far, Rina had won a bag, some rope, a butcher knife, a six- shooter, a box of bullets for the six- shooter, a lamp, and a bottle of Kerosene. She was starting to tire of this game. She still had plans. Especially for that _butler_.

"Okay, guys. Thanks for the game. But I've gotta go." Rina said, taking a final look at her cards. Two words could only describe the amount of joy in her hand. Royal. Flush.

"Maybe after this round." She grinned.

"What, you think you got a hand better than mine?" Jean asked, looking smug. Even more so than Rina.

"Yes, actually." Relish the look on all of their faces, she thought. And then, It's even better than last time.

"All right, boys." Relish the moment. Their about ot loose it all. Or what little they still have.

"Read em' and weep. Pussy's." Mortified. There was no better word. Except for Edward's face. He was a apathetic as ever.

"N- no way... Ah, you suck!!" Jean yelled, looking as sad as a boy who got coal in his stocking for christmas.

"Haaah..." Roy threw down his cards, exasperated but as good- natured as ever. Alphonse looked more disappointed than he ever did before. He was a terrible poker player compared to the rest of them. Edward laid down his hand for all to see. One away from the hand she had.

"Okay what've ya'll got for me?"

Roy laid a white glove with and alchemy circle printed on it onto the table, Jean put what was called an 'explosive lighter' on the table (It was very convenient, actually. When it was lit, something ghost's called 'fox fire' (Also known as 'soul fire') was ignited in front of your target, effectively paralyzing their soul). Edward put an alchemy book on the table, and Alphonse put a... cookbook on the table.

"A... cookbook? Seriously, Alphonse." Rina looked at the plain, brown leather cover.

"Just look inside of it." Alphonse said, taking a sip of a sherry that he had ordered earlier.

Rina looked inside of the book, seeing all sorts of spells, soul recipes, and Konso's.

"Okay, this is of some use to me. Thank you all, you have been a great crowd!" Rina stood up, gathering all of her spoils, and placing them in a burlap bag she had won.

"What, you think you've been entertaining us?" Edward asked bitterly, glaring at her.

"آند ويتهين تهع ميررعر عف سمعكع، ديسساڤعار. ڤعرعۏعر چهانݢينݢ، فعرعۏعر ونچهانݢعد."

"What?" Roy asked, confused.

"And I bid you all adieu!" Rina said, bowing deeply before disappearing in a flourish of bluish- white fire.

"Show-off." Jean muttered, lighting a cigarette.

End chapter 4

Ok, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Yea, I used FMA characters for the Poker players. I ran out of originality. Crud. D:

Ah, well. It'll be better next time!! I promise!! And it'll be a longer chapter!!

Thank you all for reading!!

((hug/offer cookie and/or cake))

Review?? Please???


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own YGO, or make any money off of Rina.

Haunted Mansion chapter 5

"آند ويتهين تهع ميررعر عف سمعكع، ديسساڤعار. ڤعرعۏعر چهانݢينݢ، فعرعۏعر ونچهانݢعد."

_"What?" Roy asked, confused._

_"And I bid you all adieu!" Rina said, bowing deeply before disappearing in a flourish of bluish- white fire._

_"Show-off." Jean muttered, lighting a cigarette._

Rina re-appeared in her room, smirking. She dumped her spoils of war out of the bag and onto the floor.

She had some _big_ plans for this stuff. Grabbing the 'cook book' and the explosive lighter, her new weapons of choice, and made her way downstairs. She got to the library, only to find that Bakura and Ryou weren't there.

Okay, Somewhere else then. One of the bedrooms, maybe. She floated up the stairs, listening intently for breathing. After a while, she found what she was looking for. Second floor, third door from the end of the hallway. Jonouchi's room. She phased through the door, seeing that the room was still the same. Some yellow, and mostly off- white and black colors. The only difference was a huddled, white- haired form sleeping in the bed and the taller copy of him glaring out the window at the party's going on in the cemetery.

"What do you want now." Crisp, clear words reverberated around the room.

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. What do you want now.

What do _I_ want now, Rina thought, starting to grin. She floated/walked over to the bed, taking out the lighter and flicking it open.

"What are you doing now."

What am _I_ doing now.

She put her thumb on the flint wheel.

"You get away from there."

_I_ get away from _here_.

_Click_

"_What are you doing?!"_

What am _I_ doing.

"Making sure we aren't interrupted. And now, I'm sure we won't be."

Bakura turned around, glaring blood- red daggers at her. He pointed out the window at the ghostly scene below.

"Well."

"Well _what?_ C'mon, I'm a ghost, not a mind- reader."

"Are they your parents?"

Rina walked over, not floating for once. She stood beside Bakura, looking coldly down upon the two figures dancing.

"Why d'_you_ want to know?"

She still hated them.

Both of them. She squeezed the lighter, so hard that a few spider-web cracks appeared in it, only to disappear quickly and adapt to her grip.

"Are they or not?"

"...no."

"Liar."

"And why the hell do _you_ want to know, huh? Well? Why do _you_ want to know who the two... _DEMONS_ whohad me are. They're nobody that I want to remember any time soon."

"Because I saw the photo album."

"... dumb ass."

Rina kept glaring out of the window at the dancing figures.

"Y'know, I used to have a music box with two figures dancing like that... with the same music and everything. I _loved_ it..." She paused, her eyes gaining a mad glint, "I would always listen to it. And then..."

"What? And then what?" Bakura asked.

"I _hated_ the damn thing." Rina clenched her teeth, and Bakura couldn't see it, but the eye on the unburned side of her face widened, getting a mad look in it.

"O... kay, then..." The albino moved to get a better look out the window, "What happened to make you hate it?" He asked, watching the figures dance.

"... Why... Should I... tell _you?_" Rina spat, turning to glare daggers at the albino.

"You'd probably be scared out of your skin anyway, not that it's a bad thing." She sneered.

"So what _did_ happen?"

"I told you, you'd be scared shitless if you knew."

"Bakura..."

A small voice whispered the name from the bed, making the two figures turn around.

"Bakura, what's she doing here...?"

Ryou looked at Rina, who had a sight surprised look on her face.

"The damn thing was supposed to have worked..." She said, holding up the lighter.

"Why are you still here... you should be with your family... Like all the rest of them..." He said, looking sad.

"My family...? Pft. Yea, like hell I'd ever be with them," Rina's mouth split into a cruel smile, "So don't ever suggest that again."

"You need to be with your family... you love your family, don't you?"

"Shut up..."

"Don't you love your family?"

"Shut _up_..."

"Go back to your family..."

"_Shut up..._"

"Why don't you go back..."

_**"Shut the hell up!"**_

Rina was over Ryou in an instant, her eyes glowed red, and black- red blood started dripping out of the many wounds she bore.

"I'd rather _kill_ them, mutilate them, tear out their insides, rip out their heart, roast it on a spit and _eat it_, and drink their _filthy_ _blood _than spent an eternity with them!"

She wrapped her hands around Ryou's throat, choking him and clawing at it, shaking in anger.

"Hey, get off of him!" Bakura made to move, but was stopped when Rina pulled out the lighter and lit it in his direction, paralyzing him.

"You shut up and stay out of this, _boy_," She smiled insanely, exposing sharp teeth, "_I'll torture you both and feed your souls to the demons of hell! I'll rip out your insides and burn you lungs in your body! I'll rip out your heart and crush it! I'll split your skull and cut out your tongue!!_" She screamed, digging her nails into Ryou's pale throat.

He was helpless against her, even though she was a spirit. Bakura could only stand there, watching in horror as she choked his brother to death.

_Stop it..._

He tried to move again...

_Stop hurting my brother..._

His hand twitched...

_Let him go!!_

His arm, he could move his arm now...

_Stop hurting him!!!_

His feet, his legs... He took a step forward, and another one, and another one.

He stumbled towards the bed reaching out for Rina's hand, holding firmly onto it.

In spite of her haze of bloodlust and murderous hate, she looked towards him, shocked that he could move.

"Get the _hell _off of my brother, bitch_..._" He said, knocking against her and pushing her off Ryou in her moment of surprise.

"Uh... Hmph. You pathetic little child, you don't know when to give up, do you?"She asked, standing up.

"Go on and torture someone else, or rot in hell where you belong!"

"Don't say what they said to me!"

Bakura stopped, looking confusedly at her.

"Don't say what _they_ said! You ignorant little _brat!!_"

"What do you--"

Bakura stopped when Rina pointed at him accusingly.

"You, You'll die before you leave here. I'll make sure you do. I promise you'll suffer!"

She disparated after that, her mad eyes being the last to go, still glaring hatefully at both of them.

Bakura looked down at Ryou, who was now breathing fairly normally, just a little strained. He had shallow, superficial nail marks in his throat, trickling a little streams of blood own onto the pillow and sheet. Patched of drying black- red blood formed something of a grotesque, revolting necklace; a choker.

"Bakura... why doesn't she go back to her family? She should move on from here..." Ryou said softly, his eyes still closed.

"Shhh... don't talk, just rest, okay?" Bakura got a wet cloth from the bathroom attached to the room, wiping the blood away and stopping the bleeding from the nail marks. Ryou was sleeping peacefully, holding onto Bakura's wrist in comfort and safety, forcing his brother to sleep next to him.

On the third floor, at the end of the hall, Rina stood at the window, holding an old, dusty curtain open to watch the figures dancing.

"Tch... How I would love to send you both through _hell_..." She spat.

"But I can't. Not yet. You're all to valuable to me, your my driving force... If you both were gone, where would my _motivation_ be..."

She walked over to where the book lay, picking it up and flipping it open to a page about three- fourths of the way through the book. A summoning spell.

She grabbed a jar, screwing the lid open and dipping her hands in it's contents, drawing the summoning rune on it onto the floor. An upside- down cross with a _Z_ over it. She repeated the words on the page, placing her hands on either side of the rune. It glowed a dark red, changing to hot white for a millisecond before a black cloaked figure appeared on the rune, standing erect.

"And who requests my assistance now, hm?" The figure asked, looking down from beneath a stovetop hat, "A little girl? Why, of all the things in hell.. someone messed you up right good, they did. So, who was it then? I should love to meet them."

"You? _You're_ Jack the Ripper?"

"One and the same."

"God help us all when we find out that an english pansy is one of the most famous serial killer of all time." Rina rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"A pansy? Why, excuse me, little miss, but I--" He never got to finish his sentence. Rina slapped him in the face, glaring irritatedly at him.

"'Little Miss'? Just who the hell do you think I am?"

"Well, nobody I know. But how would you like to come on a little walk with me, hm?"

"What are you, a rapist? Like hell I'm gonna 'Take a walk' with you. Look, I have a job for you, that's the only reason you're here."

Jack stood up, pulling a knife out of his jacket.

"That's all Jack the Ripper is good for now, hm. Doing other's dirty work. Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" He exclaimed.

"Follow me, and shut your mouth."

Rina made her way down to Ryou's room, Jack following her. Both of them were asleep, Bakura in a more protective position, holding Ryou close to him.

"_That's_ who you want me to kill? That little girlie? My my, she's a pretty thing, isn't she? And you want her sister dead to, do you?"

"Idiot, look closely. They're boys."

"It's a sad day and age when young, fit boys start dressing like girlies, isn't it. I'm sorry, little miss, but Jack the Ripper Doesn't kill little boys." He turned, putting the knife away.

"I'll be off then." He tipped his hat before being spun around and pulled to where Rina wasn't three inches from his face.

"You listen ot me, you pathetic excuse for a killer..." She glared, "I summoned you to take care of these two. But not right now, not right away. You will stay hidden until I see fit, until such a time when you are needed. All I need you to do is gut both of them like fish. Pathetic little kippers. You like kippers, don't you?"

"I seem to fancy them a little." Jack said, undaunted by her threatening tone and glare.

"Well then, you should enjoy this. You can keep the entrails, I have no need of them."

"That's very kind of you, miss." Jack smiled.

"Well, that's nice to know."

**End chapter 5**

Yay!! Jack the Ripper!!! ^_^

Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!! I really don't know if Jack like kippers or not, but they're a primarily english food (I personally hate them).

xD


End file.
